


Am I more than you bargained for yet?

by tetsuskitten



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Ice Cream
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21735025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tetsuskitten/pseuds/tetsuskitten
Summary: Amaya and two-year old (and a half!) Soren, certified troublemakers, are out and about playing in the park when Soren falls on his face. At someone’s feet. What ensues after is, as we broadly call it, a meet-cute.
Relationships: Amaya/Janai (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 82





	Am I more than you bargained for yet?

As usual, they were playing tag. Soren was a little devil on two legs and it was all Amaya could do not to lose sight of him as he sprinted through picnics and couples and other running kids. Even though he was especially good at it – something Amaya never lost an opportunity to brag about and celebrate – sometimes, as any kid does, Soren fell. Although he was getting better at breaking his falls, when a hidden branch poked out of the earth to meet the little one’s foot he tumbled to the ground. Amaya was on him in a second and as her hands reached his sides, someone else’s hands were helping as well. Both stopped for a second to look up, only to realize their closeness, nose to nose, barely two inches apart. The hands retreated but the eyes persisted on a long and intent stare. Amaya lost herself in a sea of golden light which shone over the beautiful woman’s skin and reflected off of the rings that adorned her hair. They pushed themselves up and Amaya took a step back to check Soren for any scratches or burns but he seemed completely okay, curious even about the other woman, seemingly interested in her elegant braid work as he tried to reach for it. Amaya looked back at the stranger who was already looking at her and Soren, an amused smile on her face.

_I’m sorry_ , Amaya signed as well as mouthed with a sheepish look in her eyes.

There was a brief surprise and recognition in the other’s eyes as she signed back. _It’s okay_.

That, of course, earned her a brilliant smile from Amaya and, right after, a grin.

_I’m Amaya. This is Soren. Could I buy you a coffee…?_ As the woman cocked her head to the side, Amaya added. _As an apology._

_Janai. And yes._ Janai answered with a smile and an inquisitive look she couldn’t quite mask.

Amaya touched her boy’s cheek to get his attention and signed to him. _Ice cream?_ Soren screamed an affirmative answer and off they went.

_I know a great ice cream place near here. In case you’re in the mood for something sweeter than coffee._ Amaya signed as Soren jumped up and down in the middle of them.

Janai huffed a small laugh, in utter disbelief as to how easy this beautiful woman flirted and how it seemed to make her even more flustered when said with hand gestures rather than words, because this way she was forced to focus on Amaya's long fingers and how they flowed easily between gestures, dancing their way into speech.

_I know a great place too. Lux Aurea._

_Yes! They have the best caramel fudge ice cream!_

As they approached the tail end of the park where the road began, Amaya picked Soren up, making him giggle as she jumped him up and down and kissed his plump rosy cheeks.

Janai looked at them fondly, wishing for a second she had one of her own as well, wishing for this particular kind of love, of happiness. Family meant a great deal to her and… As she felt a light squeeze on her arm, she looked to her side. Amaya was staring, questioning.

_Sad_. Soren signed and reached to touch Janai’s cheek. She let him, though tears threated to fall. Amaya let her son go and a quick look between them told Janai it was okay, she could hold him. A tear fell down her cheek. It couldn’t be helped. She had come out today for this reason, that she couldn’t stay cooped up at home any longer, crying herself raw. But seeing this family, happy and whole, together. She could barely help the grief that overtook her. As a soft yet broad hand swiped across her cheek, smearing the salty water, she opened her eyes. They shone brilliantly yet sadly. Amaya gave her a reassuring smile and even though Janai felt completely at a loss and, on another day, she would excuse herself for the intrusion in their lives, today she simply accepted it. The comfort. If she wasn’t being sent away yet, maybe she could stay a while longer. Maybe she could pretend it was okay. Maybe she could pretend she wasn’t lonely.

They reached Lux Aurea’s and Amaya led them inside. Soren was playing around with Janai’s braids, who relished the distraction and smiled as the little boy entertained himself. They sat on a semi-circular booth as they waited for their order to arrive. When it did, Soren was lost to the frozen delight and Amaya could direct her attention to the woman at her side. Janai observed her, much calmer now it seemed.

_I should apologize._ She signed weakly, to which Amaya shook her head no, a serious curve to her lips.

_I may not know what happened, but I recognize your pain. It’s okay to let it out._

Janai swallowed back her tears as Amaya placed one hand on top of hers. She allowed herself to squeeze it. Amaya squeezed it back. Strength in togetherness. How funny it should be that a complete stranger could soften this pain, even for only a moment. Then a sticky, wet hand was smacked right on top of theirs. They looked at Soren, mouth a molten ice cream disaster, looked at each other and laughed.

Soon, the ice cream was gone and the little one was yawning his way into a nap.

_Janai. I want to see you again._

Janai smiled and took out her phone, promptly handing it to Amaya who made quick work of inserting her number, saving it and texting herself.

Handing it back, she stood up with Soren on her chest, eyelids already drooping, and the three of them walked out and said their goodbyes.

_I’ll see you._ Janai signed.

“Goodbye, Soren.” She whispered, tucking stray hairs behind his tiny ears.

“Bye, bye.” He mumbled.

Much the same way as Amaya had done before, Janai squeezed her arm. They shared a meaningful look and, before she knew it, Janai was smiling, kissing her cheek and walking away.

Amaya breathed out and looked at her sleeping boy. Inside something stirred, awakened, _bloomed_. A soft spring breeze picked up to accompany them home.


End file.
